


Differences

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donny notices that he and his brothers have mutated in different ways. But when he starts to study those differences, he discovers more than he intended. </p><p>Warning: T-cest, Dub-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Donatello sat and watched as Leonardo moved through his katas. Their leader was passionate about his art and was determined to master as much of it as possible. He had accomplished in fifteen short years what most take a life time to learn. They lived in seclusion so the only thing to pass the time was to hone and perfect chosen skills. 

Donny’s eyes, however, were drawn to Leo’s lower plastron. It was different than the way the other three turtles were. In all actuality the four of them all had different variations on their plastrons and tails. 

Leo’s plastron faded at the bottom and merged with the skin and his tail was the smallest of the four. Raph’s plastron was longer than Donny’s and they both remained solid at the bottom and separate from the skin. But they both had thicker tails, Raph’s being the thickest. Mikey’s plastron was longer, like Donny’s, but his tail was small though still bigger than Leo’s. 

Donny’s interest was piqued and he had to know how different they all were. So, after their morning training he invited them all into his lab. “I’ve noticed some differences in the way our plastrons and tails are,” he explained, “and I would like to do a physical on each of you to see was that all entails.”

“You want to do what?” Mikey asked.

“I want to look closely at your bodies.” Donny summed up. 

“No way,” Mikey blurted heading for the door, “I’m out.”

“But, Mikey, it’s for science,” Donny pleaded.

“NO!” came Mikey’s answer as he exited the lab.

Donny sighed, “What about you guys?”

Raph stood with his arms crossed, “I’m game.”

Leo simply nodded. 

“Great!” Donny beamed, “Who wants to go first?”

“I’ll go,” Raph said stepping forward. “What do you want me to do?”

Donny patted the exam table behind him, “Hop up and let me take a look.” Raph walked around Donny to the table and sat up on it. “Could you lie back please?” Donny asked and Raphael complied. 

Donny moved so that he was standing at the foot of the table, “Will you scoot towards me a bit?” Raphael scooted. “Now part your legs and drop your tail.” Raph hesitated. “Come on, Raph, you said you were game.”

Raph heaved a big sigh and did as he was told. He jumped and pulled his tail back inside the second Donny toughed it. “What the fuck, Donny!” He yelled.

“I want to examine your tail,” Donny replied taken slightly aback. “It’s all for science.”

“Fine,” Raph dropped his tail down again. 

Donny took the tail in his hands and rubbed his fingers down it base to tip. He noticed a slit about halfway down, “Is your penis in your tail Raph?”

Raph sat up tucking his tail again, “Yeah isn’t yours?” he threw his legs over the side and away from Donny.

“No.” Donny simply answered.

“Neither is mine,” Leo chimed in.

“Really?” Raph looked between the two of them. “This isn’t some kind of joke to get me to show you my dick is it? Is Mikey gonna return with a camera or something?” 

“No,” Donny answered then sighed. “If it will help, I will show you mine first.” He hopped up on the table next to Raph and leaned back a little. “See the patch of loose skin?” Donny asked pointing to the base of his tail just below the edge of his plastron. Raph nodded and Leo stepped closer to get a better look. “I can’t believe I’m doing this in front of my brothers,” Donny mumbled as he started to simulate himself. 

Nerves made it difficult but Donny was able to work himself in to an erection, more or less. It started with is tip poking through the loose skin then the rest of him coming out as it swelled and the base pulling the loose skin taut around it. 

Raph’s eyes flicked between Donny’s face and his penis, “It’s pink and looks like a human’s.”

“Yeah,” Donny panted out. “What does yours look like?”

Raph resolved himself to the show and tell and began playing with his own tail. He stared at the base of his tail and worked his way up applying a steady pressure sliding down to the opening. He repeated the movement several times. Donny could see a bulge form and work its way down. His tip emerged from the opening and Raph moved to thumb over it working his way up to an erection. 

Leo and Donny gasped at the sight. It was big, long and a dark purple color. The shape of the tip was far from human and it opened. Raphael looked like he actually kept his original turtle genitalia. “Okay,” Raph grumbled doing his best to cover himself, “shows over, Leo’s turn.”

Raph and Donny got down off the table so Leo could sit down. He leaned back spreading his legs as Donny approached to look. Donny reached up and touched Leo’s plastron where it fused with his skin. It was softer than his and Raph’s. He noted the rectal opening close to the base of the small tail, but not on the tail itself, unlike Donny’s which was just a little up the tail at the base.

Donny’s hand moved up along the plastron. It felt more like tight muscle at the bottom, but as he worked his way up it hardened over the chest and there was space under the top where it wasn’t fused with the skin. Donny moved his hands back down Leo’s plastron, “Why does your shell get so soft down here?” he said pushing down gently. 

Leo’s breath hitched when Donny thumbed over a slit in the groves of Leo’s plastron. He could feel a bulge forming under the slit and it started to part open. Fascinated, Donny pushed his finger inside causing Leo to throw his head back in a loud churr. His erect penis slipped from the opening moisture dripping from the tip. 

Donny took Leo’s bulging member in his hand to study it. It was shaped like a human’s but was green at the base and faded to a pink color at the tip. Like Donny’s it was larger than a human’s but not quite as big a Raph’s. 

Donny felt a hand on the back of his head pushing him forward closer to Leo’s pulsing member. He looked up and saw desire in his leader’s eyes and without a second thought took him into his mouth. Leo’s hips bucked up thrusting himself deeper into Donny’s mouth. 

A second churr erupted, but it wasn’t from Leo or Don. They looked over to see Raph hard with desire and with a weeping tip. Raph came up behind Donny and started playing with his tail sinking his fingers into the tight hole. 

Donny braced himself when he felt Raphael’s tip touch his entrance. One quick thrust and Raph penetrated causing Donny to gasp in pain. Raph’s body shook and he churred pushing himself deeper. Donny wrapped his tail around Raph’s base to prevent him from going too deep. “Give me a minute, please,” Donny pleaded over his shoulder, “It hurts.”

Raph stopped moving and gave Donny a moment to adjust. Leo’s hands came up and grabbed the sides of Donny’s head and directed him back to taking the still erect member into his mouth. Leo held Donny’s head steady while he thrust inside occasionally going too deep and causing Donny to choke. 

Raphael soon resumed thrusting into Donny sending shocks of pain through him. Though Raphael continuously struck Donny’s prostate, the pleasure of it was drowned out by the pain of the intrusion. 

The two dominant turtles churred their pleasure holding Donatello while they thrust into him. Leo was the first to finish, releasing deep into Donny’s throat, giving him no choice but to swallow it. Raph finished next, pulling Donny’s tail out of the way so he could push himself deeper causing Donny to cry out. He felt the warmth of Raph’s release fill him followed by a few more pulsating thrusts. 

Donny’s knees gave out and he sank to the floor bringing Raph with him since he hadn’t had the chance to pull out yet. Leo still up on the exam table, simply fell back on his carapace panting. Donny sat tangled with Raph on the floor in shock. 

As the high faded the realization of what they had just done struck them. Raph pushed Donny aside sending him crashing to the floor. Raph got up and went to the sink to splash water on his face. Leo got up and simply looked down at Donny. “I’m sorry,” Donny said feeling horrified. “Things got out of hand.”

“Out of hand?” Leo yelled, “Donny we’re brothers.”

“This is wrong,” Raph mumbled backing away from the sink, “I’m going to work out and try to forget this ever happened.” Raph turned to leave but froze in place, looking at the door. 

Leo and Donny turned to see Mikey standing in the doorway, “For science, huh?” He shook his head tears streaking down his cheeks, “You guys are sick.” Then he turned and ran away. 

“Mikey,” Donny called after him trying to stand only to be pushed down again by Raph. 

“This was your fault,” Raph growled. Donny feared that he was going to hit him, but the hothead turned to leave. “You had to let your curiosity get the better of you,” he said storming out the door. 

Donny looked up to Leo, “I’m so sorry,” he felt his heart sink and the tears weld up in his eyes. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

Leo looked down at him, but didn’t help him up, “I’m going to shower,” he stated flatly. “I don’t want to talk about this ever.” He turned and left leaving Donny on the floor. 

“I’m sorry,” Donny said to no one, crying. “I’m so sorry.” He stayed on the floor and cried. 

He didn’t know how long he sat there, but the pain in his rectum caused him to get up so that he could treat it. “Why did I apologize to them,” he asked himself out loud. “They fucked me.” Donny treated himself with some antibacterial ointment, just in case. “Why did I let them do that to me?” He then brushed his teeth to get the taste of Leo out. “Because, deep down you wanted them to,” he admitted to himself. He lay down on his cot wincing at the pain, “I just wish Raph took more time in prepping me.”

Pulling a blanket over himself Donny curled up and closed his eyes. He shouldn’t feel this way about his brothers, it was just wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Donny heard the door to his lab open then close again. The bed shifted as someone sat down next to him. A warm hand touched his head. “Are you feeling alright?” 

“I’m fine, Master Splinter,” Donny replied, keeping his back to his father. 

“Your brothers are acting strange.” Splinter sounded concerned. “Do you know why?”

Donny didn’t know what to say and he was afraid to tell the truth. But, it came out anyway, “Yes.”

Splinter gently coerced Donatello to roll onto his back so that he was looking up at him. “Would you mind telling me what it is?”

Donny shook his head. Tears stung his eyes and he couldn’t quite meet his father’s gaze.

“Why not?” Splinter asked.

“You would be disappointed and they would get mad.” Donny felt himself start to cry. He was so afraid to tell his father but at the same time he needed someone to know. 

“Whatever it is we will work through it,” Splinter soothed. 

“I love my brothers,” Donatello confessed.

“I know,” Splinter said wiping the tears from Donny’s eyes, “but there is nothing to gain in keeping quiet about whatever is bothering you all.”

Donny shook his head again. “No, master.” He swallowed past the lump in his throat. “I’m in love with them. We… had… s… sex.”

There was a moment of shock that flash on the otherwise controlled features of Splinter. “Sex?”

Nodding Donny cried, “You are disappointed.”

“How did this happen?” Splinter asked avoiding Donatello’s last statement.

“I just wanted to see how different we were. There are some substantial differences,” Donny couldn’t meet Splinter’s eyes so he looked over at the wall. “The next thing I knew Raph and Leo… were… in me.” He sighed. “I’m going to spare you the details.”

“Did they force you?” There was an air of concern in Splinter’s voice. 

“They didn’t do anything I didn’t let them,” Donny answered.

“What about Michelangelo?”

“He refused to take part in the examination, but he came back and saw Leo and Raph on me.” Donny started to cry again. “I didn’t plan for it to happen but I didn’t do anything to try and stop it either.”

“Are you injured?” Splinter asked while rubbing Donny’s shoulder. 

“Raph was a little rough, but I’ll be okay.”

Splinter sighed. “Though I do not approve of your actions, I was expecting something like this to happen.”

Donny looked up at Splinter. “What?”

“I had expected problems to arise when you boys came into sexual maturity,” Splinter explained. “I remember what it was like to be fifteen. Sadly, you boys have very few options.”

“What other options are there, other that masturbation that is?” Donny moaned he couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with his father. 

“Well,” Splinter pondered. “You could have been so over run by sexual desire that you turned to raping human women.”

Donny’s jaw dropped at Splinter’s bluntness. “I see your point…, but no.”

“Then there’s the female tortoises at the zoo,” Splinter added a bit more lightheartedly. 

Donny chuckled, “Again, no.”

Splinter laughed. “Give them some time. This is new for them too. I’m sure you will figure it out.”

“But, you don’t approve,” Donny stated. 

“I was raised in a society that said that being with another male is an abomination and being with a member of your family was worse.” Splinter paused and sighed. “However, I know that our situation is different. Whatever you boys decide please try to be discreet about it.”

“Hai, sensei,” Donny said. He couldn’t help but feel shame. 

The days passed and his brothers all still seemed to be mad at him. So, Donny kept to himself mostly in his lab only coming out for their daily training sessions and meals. 

One evening Donny felt the need to work off some energy so he went to the weight room. He was getting ready to work out when Raph entered the room. Without saying a word Raphael went over and started doing curls with a barbell. Donny went ahead and started with some free-weights.

“Splinter came and had a little chat with me the other day.” Raph’s voice had an air of hostility to it. “Thanks for that.”

“I’m sorry,” Donny replied. “He could tell something was wrong.”

“So you just had to spill your guts to him,” Raph snapped. 

“What did he say to you?” Donny ventured to ask.

“That he didn’t approve,” Raph hissed. 

“But, that he understood.” Donny included. 

“Yeah.” Raph’s back was to Donatello. He grunted lightly each time he lifted the weights, his body tensing with effort. Donny’s eyes drifted down to Raph’s tail and stayed there for a while. He soon noticed that Raph had stopped curling so he looked up. Raph was looking over his shoulder at him and his eyes narrowed when Donny looked up into them. “What the fuck, Don?” Raph snapped dropping the weights. 

Donny stood, “I’m sorry… I….” His throat closed on him and he couldn’t speak. He ran from the room to the solace of his lab. Shutting the door behind him, he ran to the sink and splashed water on his face. “What is wrong with me?” He began to cry. 

The door to the lab slammed shut causing him to turn around. He saw Raph turn the lock, “We’re not doing this,” he growled. “Do you understand?”

“Not doing what?” Donny sobbed out.

Raphael walked up to Donny and stood inches from him. “This,” he said grabbing Donny’s head and bringing him in for a kiss. It was sloppy at first, they had never kissed someone before, but they soon found their rhythm and it actually felt nice. 

Donny didn’t know what to do so he just went with whatever Raph directed him to. “Did I hurt you the other day?” Raph asked breaking the kiss. 

“Yes,” Donny answered truthfully. 

“Let me make it up to you,” Raph husked. 

“How?”

Raphael simply smiled and guided Donatello over to the cot. Sitting down Raphael brought Donny down to straddle him. He started thumbing at the loose skin just underneath Donny’s plastron working him into an erection. 

“Here,” Raph said guiding Donny’s member down towards his cloaca. “Push it in.” Donny hesitated. Raph smiled, “I owe you big time, and there’s something I want to show you.”

Donny relented and pushed himself into Raph’s tail. A churr escaped his throat when Raph clenched the muscles in his tail tight around Donny. “Try to suppress those high pitched squeaks, will you. We don’t want everyone to know what we’re doing.”

“It’s called a ‘churr’,” Donny corrected. “It just feels so good.” 

Raph had amazing control of his tail muscles they rippled around Donny’s member sending tides of pleasure through him. “I know right,” Raph grinned. “I get myself off this way. I don’t even need to use my hands.”

Donny held his breath to suppress a second churr when Raph let his own penis slip down into his tail to rub up against Donny’s. Raph pulled him down for another deep kiss only adding to the bliss. Donny didn’t even have to move, the movement in Raph’s tail was enough to stimulate him. 

He felt himself grow harder as he neared completion. He held tight to Raph’s plastron and Raph’s hands moved down to play with Donny’s tail. His whole body tensed and he held his breath against the churr that threatened to erupt form his throat as he reached orgasm. He could tell Raph had an equally hard time suppressing his own when he climaxed, but they both managed. 

“We’ll have to ‘not’ do this again sometime,” Donny breathed, his whole body trembling. 

Raph laughed, “Yeah. We’ll have to ‘not’ do this a lot.” Raph rubbed the back of Donny’s thighs. “I’m sorry I reacted the way I did last time. I just didn’t want to admit how much I liked it in front of Leo.”

The tears began to weld up in Donny’s eyes again, “This is wrong.”

“I don’t care,” Raph soothed. “No one has to know.” He shifted them so that Donny was on his carapace and Raph was on top. He continued to kiss Donny deeply caressing his body as he did. They stayed entangled together for as long as they dared. 

Raphael soon pulled away to slip out the door after checking if anyone was around to see him leave. Donny stayed on his cot. Not wanting to move for fear that it was all just a dream. “This is crazy,” he said out loud. “This isn’t right.” He couldn’t help the pang of guilt that erupted in his stomach. “I shouldn’t love my brother,” he cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Raphael and Donatello found excuses to be alone as often as they dared, most of the time Raph would simply sneak in to Donny’s lab late at night. There was less guilt now, the two of them just allowed themselves to be lost in each other and it was a great stress release. 

Michelangelo stayed away from them for the most part. Splinter had talked to him, but it didn’t make a difference. They had all decided to just give him his space and let him come to them. 

At first Donny was worried that it was just sex for Raph, but those fears were put aside when he realized that Raph never just got up and left afterwards. He would stay for as long as he could and cuddled. Donny believed that, if he could, Raph would stay the whole night with his arms wrapped around Donny. 

“I’m going to the dump,” Donny declared one night. “I want to see if I can find some parts to upgrade my computer.”

Raph turned off the TV. “I’ll go with you and keep a lookout.”

“Okay,” Donny said picking up his bag. He hadn’t intended it to be an opportunity to be alone with Raph. He actually needed to do some scavenging. He glanced over his shoulder as they left and saw a suspicious glare in Leo’s eyes. 

The walls to the dump were easily scaled for the two trained ninja. Donatello started to head over to what looked to be a promising pile when Raph pulled him into a kiss. “This was a great idea,” Raph said dragging Donny over to a more secluded area. “We can make all the noise we want here.”

“I actually do need to look around,” Donny stated as he was coerced on to his back, using his bag as a pillow. “If I go back empty handed, it will look suspicious.”

“We can look in a minute,” Raph said, prepping Donny’s opening. 

Raph had become more attentive to prep work. He made sure there was plenty of lube and that Donatello was relaxed before entering, then he would wait for Donny to adjust before moving and he never went too deep. They kissed while they waited for the slight pain, of such a large intrusion, to ebb. 

Donny simply nodded without breaking the kiss and Raph began his gentle thrusts. The more they were together the more their endurance increased. They lasted longer and took their time enjoying the sensations leading to the climax. 

Raphael reached down and began to play with Donny’s erection, teasing it with light strokes and an occasional thumb over the tip, eliciting churrs form Donny. In the perceived safety of the dump, they both allowed themselves to churr. Donny found Raph’s churrs to be very appealing. He would never admit it to Raph, but Donny yearned to hear the churrs of his other brothers as well. 

“You know humans come through here, even this late at night.” Leo’s voice echoed from the shadows. 

Raph spun around sai in hand. “What the fuck, Leo,” Raph roared standing up. “How long have you been hiding in the shadows watching us?”

Leo stepped out from behind a column of compacted trash, “I can’t believe you two are… are…,” he sighs, “doing this.”

“It’s called ‘sex’, Leo,” Raph said placing his sai back in his belt. “If you don’t like it then go home.” Raph turned back to Donny and he could see that the hothead was trying to cover up another emotion with his anger. Does he still feel shame over this?

Leo didn’t move.

Raph looked back at him over his shoulder, “You want to watch?” He dropped to his knees and leaned over Donny. “You standing there ain’t gonna to stop me.”

Raph leaned in and started kissing Donny, who couldn’t help but feel incredibly uncomfortable. Leo stepped forward, “Stop!” his voice cracked a little. 

“No, Leo,” Raph said glaring back at Leo, “just go home and leave us alone.”

“Come on, Leo,” Donny tried to reason. “Splinter may not like it, but he’s more or less okay with it.” He could see that Leo was trembling and that his eyes were wet. “What’s wrong, Leo?”

“Why did you go to him?” Leo whimpered.

Raph and Donny looked at each other before looking back to Leo. “Who are you talking to?” Raph asked.

Leo shifted his feet. He looked like he was about to answer but turned away instead. “Never mind.”

Raph was on his feet to stop Leo from leaving by grabbing his arm. “Leo, you can stay and join us.” Raph turned to look at Donny, a look of concern on his face. Raph was afraid that Donny might reject the idea, but Donny nodded his approval causing Raph to smile. 

Leo hesitated, but Raph pulled him down next to Donny and then Raph sat on the other side of Leo. Donny could see that Leo was nervous. “It’s okay,” he said taking Leo’s hand. 

“Yeah,” Raph turned Leo’s head so that their beaks almost touched, “we won’t hurt you.” Then he pulled Leo in for a kiss. Raph licked Leo’s lips, but Leo kept his mouth closed. “Come on, Leo.” Raph sighed. “Open up.”

Leo opened his mouth a little and Raph pushed his tongue inside. Leo squeezed Donny’s hand and fought against Raph’s attempts to push him back onto his carapace. Grunting, Raph pulled back and considered Leo for a moment before reaching up and pulling Leo down on top of him. 

“This is wrong,” Leo said pushing off of Raph and sitting back down.

Raph sat up, “Donny and I are past that phase.”

“It’s okay, Leo,” Donny soothed. “We’re not going to make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with. Why don’t you go on home?”

“No,” Leo answered. “I’m okay.” He leaned over and tentatively kissed Donny. “I’m just a bit nervous.”

“If you really want to do this then lay back, Leo,” Donny instructed. 

Leo lied back with his head pillowed by Donny’s bag. Raph started rubbing Leo’s lower plastron drawing a moan from their leader. It wasn’t long before a bulge formed and his slit started to open. Raph slipped his tongue inside eliciting a long churr from Leo. 

Leo slipped free from his shell and into Raph’s mouth. Raph didn’t suck on Leo for long before he sat up and looked at Donny. “Where’s the lube?”

Donny handed Raph the lube and the hothead started prepping Leo’s entrance. “What are you thinking, Raph?” Donny asked fearing that he was about to be left out. 

Raph pulled Leo up so that he was sitting again. “I think we can manage a three way,” Raph answered pulling Donny close. Raph and Donny sat facing one another close enough that Donny could have entered Raph’s tail. But, that wasn’t what Raph had planned. He grabbed Leo and positioned him so that he straddled Raph’s lap facing him. 

“I think I know where you are going with this,” Donny smiled scooting forward so that he was lined up with Leo’s entrance. 

Gently, Donny pushed up into Leo while Raph took Leo’s member into his tail. Hissing in pain, Leo clenched around Donny causing the intellectual to churr. He waited for Leo to relax before he started to move. 

Being the only one who had to move made it easy for Donny to set the pace. Raph helped by holding the bottom of Leo’s carapace to keep him in steady. 

Leo was first to finish, being that he was the least experienced and was double stimulated. As he churred out his climax, Leo clenched up again around Donny, who was next to reach orgasm. Donny thrust up a few more times empting himself in Leo. Once Donny stopped moving Raph lifted Leo up and away from him to laid Leo back on his carapace. Raph had yet to achieve climax so he slipped out of his tail and up into Leo’s already stretched and dripping opening. 

Leo’s tail came up and wrapped itself around Raph’s as his legs were pushed further apart. Raph bent down and started kissing Leo. Donny could see the desire they had for each other. So Donny guessed that Leo must have been talking to Raph earlier. 

Donny stood deciding to leave them to do his scavenging. He stopped when movement caught his eye. He rushed over to see what it was only to find Mikey preparing to jump the wall. “Mikey, please wait,” Donny yelled after him. To Donny’s disbelief Mikey actually stopped and turned to look at him. “When did you get here? Did you see us again?”

Mikey nodded. “I followed Leo.”

“Are you okay?” Donny asked stepping toward Mikey. “We don’t want to frighten you, Mikey.”

“I know,” Mikey mumbled his response. He looked at the ground and fidgeted for a bit twisting his hands together. “Does it hurt?”

“What?” Donny closed the gap between them. 

“What you were doing,” Mikey glanced up for a second then looked back at the ground. “Does it hurt?”

“A little at first,” Donny admitted. “But, it ends up feeling real good.”

“Having something in your butt feels good?” Mikey looked up at Donny, his face all scrunched up.

Donny laughed. “There is a small organ inside that is easily accessed… uh… through the butt, and when it’s touched it feels good.”

“Oh,” Mikey responded looking back down. “Do you want to do that with me?”

Donny felt himself flush. “Only if you want to.”

“You can kiss me, if you want,” Mikey offered looking up again.

Donny felt his heart skip, he wanted nothing more. He enjoyed his time with Raph, but he had to admit that he wanted Mikey more. His mouth was suddenly dry so Donny licked his lips. “Really?”

Mikey nodded. 

Donny bent down and cupped Mikey’s face pulling him into the kiss. In the last second, Donny panicked and ended up giving Mikey a quick peck on the lips. 

Mikey raised an eye ridge at Donny, “Really?” He scoffed, “You kissed me like a mother kisses her son.”

“Well…I…,” Donny stammered. “You seem very sensitive. I didn’t want to overwhelm you.” 

“Would you just kiss me already.” Mikey wasn’t asking. 

Steading himself, Donny leaned in a second time and pressed his mouth against Mikey’s and the youngest turtle’s lips parted immediately. Mikey accepted Donny’s tongue and tentatively began to push his own up along Donny’s. He soon figured out what it was he was supposed to do and fell in to a rhythm with Donny wrapping his arms up behind Donny’s neck. 

Breaking the kiss Donny looked down at the smallest turtle. His eyes were closed and his lips were still slightly parted causing Donny to feel an increase in desire for him. “Was that better?” Donny whispered.

Nodding Mikey opened his eyes and sucked in his bottom lip. “That was nice.” Then he smiled. “Oh!” Mikey exclaimed pulling away from Donatello. “I saw a game system when I came in.” He ran off into the darkness. “It’s over here,” Donny heard Mikey yell. 

Donatello followed the sounds of Michelangelo digging through the trash. He rounded a corner to see Mikey holding an obviously broken game system. “Do you think you can fix it?”

“I don’t know Mikey, but what would be the point if we don’t have games or a controller?” Before Donny finished speaking Mikey was pointing to the ground. “Oh, look at that,” Donny mused, “games and controllers.” He looked up at Mikey who had an expectant look on his face. “I’ll see what I can do,” Donny relented, “but I’m not making any promises.”

Mikey practically squealed with joy as he bent down to collect the other items. 

Donny sighed. “I really need to find some computer parts.” He turned and walked to the pile he initially started for when he first entered the dump. He dug through the pile for only a few minutes before he found promising bits of computer. Mikey soon joined him, arms full of gaming equipment.

“When’d you get here Mikey,” Raph asked as he and Leo walked up. 

“Same time as Leo,” Mikey shyly answered. 

“Really?” Leo asked surprised.

“You’re not the only one with mad ninja skills, Leo.” Mikey snapped back. “Besides you were too busy following them to notice that I was following you.”

“Did you watch us too, Mikey.” Raph asked.

“I saw you with Donny, then you with Leo and Donny,” Mikey admitted. “Then Donny and I kissed after we left you two alone.”

“You kissed! So now, you are okay with all of this?” Raph ventured. 

Mikey blushed and tucked his tail, “I’m not ready for what you guys are doing.”

“Okay, Mikey,” Raph started, “when you are ready…,” but Raph was cut off.

“I’d rather it be with Donny,” Mikey admitted.

“Oh, okay.” Raph didn’t seem to be hurt at all by Mikey’s declaration. “I’d rather be with Leo, though I do like being with Don.”

“I have to admit something,” Leo interrupted. “I have absolutely no sexual attraction towards Mikey.”

“Really?” Mikey sounded relieved. “I don’t want you either. The thought of it is kind of repulsive actually.”

Leo crossed his arms. “Repulsive is kind of a strong word, but yeah I feel the same.”

Grabbing his bag from Raph, Donny started to fill it with his findings. “That’s strange. I have no issues when I think about sex with any of you guys.” Then it hit him what he had just said and he laughed nervously. “Not that I think about it often.”

Raph shrugged, “None of you repulse me. I would have no issue having sex with Mikey.”

“I don’t want to have sex with anyone,” Mikey blurted, blushing and clutching his ‘new’ game system. “It’s just that Leo repulses me.” Then he added with a mumble, “Though, I’d be open to kissing Raph.” A wide smile spread across Raph’s face. Mikey glared at him. “Don’t look at me like that, pervert. It’s like you’re undressing me with your eyes.”

“How can I undress you, Mikey? We’re practically naked as it is.” Raph shot back.

“You know what I mean!”

Standing, Donny lifted his bag full of ‘treasures’ over his shoulder. “I got what I came for, and then some. Let’s go home. I’ll look at the game system in the morning.”

Raph and Leo helped Mikey with his burden and they all jumped the wall. By the time they got back to the lair it was nearly two in the morning. They placed the game system and accessories in Donny’s lab and headed to their respective rooms. It had turned out to be a longer and more complicated night than Donny had planned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is really hard to explain Mikey's set up. I wish I could draw.

Donny lazed snuggled close to Leo basking in the afterglow. They were in Leo’s room while Raph was down working out and Mikey played his ‘new’ game system. Fortunately it was easier to fix than Donny had originally thought. 

For reason unknown to Donatello, Leo and Mikey had no interest in one another. However, Leo had no problem having sex with Don or Raph, and Donny had seen Mikey kissing Raph more than once. 

There was a knock at the door and Leo got up to see who it was. “April’s here,” Raph said and then turned to head back to the common room. 

April was the Turtles only human friend. She worked for one of Donatello’s scientific idols Baxter Stockman. He was practically star struck just knowing someone who worked for the scientific genius. 

It took Splinter a few weeks to fully trust the woman, but she soon became a close, trusted friend. Donatello loved having another intellectual to talk to, though he was beginning to believe he was a bit smarter than the college graduate. 

She was impressed with his ability to fix things and the work he had done in the lair, which only made his ego swell. 

“So do you know if you are biological brothers?” April asked casually one day.

“I don’t have the equipment to run that kind of blood work,” Donny admitted. 

“I could do it,” she offered.

“I don’t know.”

“I have my own lab. I can do it in a matter of hours and no one will ever see it,” she argued.

Though he was reluctant, he managed to convince his brothers to submit to having their cheek swabbed. 

As April promised, she was back in a matter of hours with the results. “I left no paper trail what so ever, so you guys have nothing to worry about. I even incinerated the samples you gave me.” She handed the paperwork to Donatello. “Have a look.”

Donny read the piece of paper while his brothers waited. “That explains it,” Donny thought out loud.

“Explains what?” April asked.

Donny knew he couldn’t tell April the truth so he fibbed. “Leo and Mikey have a special connection. One the rest of us doesn’t have. It’s because they are the only ones who are true brothers.”

“Really?” Mikey blurted from his perch on the desk. “So were not actually brothers, Donny?”

“No, we’re not, Mikey.” Donny smiled at him.

Mikey sighed in relief, “Good.”

Confused, April turned to Mikey. “You’re actually happy about it?”

“No,” was probably all Mikey could think of saying.

“O…kay,” April relented. “I’ve got to get back to work.” She said her goodbyes and left. 

Raph slapped Mikey on the back of the head, “Knuckle head.”

Rubbing the back of his head, Mikey glared at Raph before hopping down and walking up to Leo. He threw his arms around Leo and drew him in for a tight hug. “I’m glad we’re brothers.”

“Me too,” Leo replied patting Mikey on the head and returning the embrace. 

“Fascinating how the two of you instinctively knew that you were brothers,” Donny said reading the paper again. “I wonder what it was that biologically let you know.”

“Who cares,” Raph declared. “The great news is that, this thing between us just got less messed up.” He heaved a huge sigh, “The guilt just shrank to nothing.”

Mikey pulled away from Leo and went over to Donny. “Can we go into your lab?”

Donny felt himself flush a little. “S…sure,” he managed to stammer out. 

As they walked to the lab, Donny heard Raph laugh. “Have fun, you two,” he hollered after them.

Whirling around Mikey shouted back, “We’re not going to do that, pervert.” Donny couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. 

Once in the lab Mikey shut and locked the door. “Can we snuggle?” he asked innocently. 

“Yeah,” Donny said sitting on the cot. 

Mikey came over, pushed Donny down onto his carapace and curled up next to him with his head on Donny’s plastron. Donny brought his arm under Mikey around so that his hand was on Mikey’s shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a while talking about nothing in particular. Mikey started to trace his finger through the groves in Donny’s plastron as they talked. Soon Donny realized he could feel Mikey’s heart beating. It was hammering in his chest. He was nervous about something. 

“Mikey?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay?”

Mikey shifted a little and his body trembled, “You…,” he started softly then cleared his throat. “You can…uh… play with my tail.”

“Why are you so scared, Mikey?” Donny asked sitting up, forcing Mikey to do the same. Donny cupped Mikey’s face so that their eyes met. “Why are you trembling?”

“I don’t want you to laugh at me,” Mikey cried, his tears streaming down his face.

Donny kissed Mikey’s beak, “I wouldn’t laugh at you.”

“I’m not like you or Leo or Raph,” Mikey squeaked out.

“Mikey,” Donny soothed. “We’re all different.”

“Yeah,” Mikey’s face scrunched up as more tears fell, “but I can’t have sex.”

Before Donny could ask Mikey to clarify he was pushed to the ground as Mikey bolted away. He fumbled with the lock on the door before rushing out. “Mikey!” Donny shouted after him, but Mikey didn’t stop. 

Donatello got up to run after him only to be met by Splinter. “What happened?” Splinter demanded. 

“I don’t know,” Donny answered. “We were talking and he told me that he was different. He started to cry and ran.” Donny chose to leave out the ‘sex’ parts.

Splinter brought them up anyway. “Did you try to have sex with him?”

“No,” Donny cried. “I swear I’m not pressuring him in any way.”

“Go to the dojo and work on your katas,” Splinter instructed. “I will talk to Michelangelo.”

“Yes, sensei,” Donny bowed before heading to the dojo. 

“What happened?” Raph asked running up to Donny the second he walked in. 

“Raph,” Leo scolded. “We’re supposed to be working on our katas.”

“Fuck off, Leo,” Raph snapped back.

“If Splinter returns and you are not doing your katas, then we will all be in trouble,” Leo growled. 

“Fine,” Raph yelled, returning to his training. 

Donatello joined them, but he could not stay focused. He was numb as he forced his body to go through the movements. His mind kept on going back to Mikey. All he wanted to do was go and comfort him. 

“Donatello, keep your back straight,” Splinter instructed. Donny hadn’t even notice when Splinter had arrived. Splinter worked them for several hours before calling it a night. 

“I’m going to shower,” Raph announced removing his mask.

“Me too,” Leo said as he placed his katana on the wall. 

Donatello just sat in the middle of the room. He couldn’t will his body to move. The pain in Mikey’s words echoed in his ears. Why does he think that he can’t have sex?

“Michelangelo is waiting for you in your lab,” Splinter stated as he walked back to his room.

Donny fell over himself getting out the door of the dojo to head to his lab. His heart raced as he pushed the door open to see Mikey playing in one of the chairs spinning himself back and forth and rolling around. 

Mikey stopped when he heard Donny enter. “Sorry about earlier,” Mikey apologized. “Did I hurt you when I pushed you?”

“No,” Donny answered. “I landed on my shell.”

Mikey nodded. He took a deep breath then stood up. “You can examine me now.”

Donny closed the door to the lab and locked it. He walked over and patted the exam table. Mikey fidgeted for a second before heading over to slide himself up on to the table. Donny was afraid to speak so he wordlessly coaxed Mikey onto his back. 

Donny looked at Mikey’s plastron. It was the longest of the four of them and curved in at the bottom, but was still several inches away from the carapace. Next the tail, it was longer than Leo’s but shorter than Donny’s and was thick at the base where the cloaca was located. 

“Is your penis in your tail?” Donny asked.

Mikey shook his head.

“Is it alright if I examine inside your tail?”

Mikey nodded. 

Donny lubed up his finger before placing it inside Mikey’s tail and the muscles tightened around Donny’s finger. He pushed up deeper noting that there was less room than inside Raph’s. He felt up towards the front and encountered a wall of tight muscles. So, he pushed down to the back to find Mikey’s opening. 

It wasn’t too deep in. Donny believed he was long enough and would be able to reach it and enter, if Mikey ever let him. 

Donny extracted his finger and wiped it off before reaching under Mikey’s plastron in search of his penis. The skin at the base of Mikey’s tail was smooth, so Donny reached higher then encountered where the shell fused with the skin. 

Donny’s heart skipped. Where’s Mikey’s penis?

As his finger slid along the connecting flesh he discovered a loose patch in the middle closer to the shell. Donny turned his finger to feel inner plastron. It was soft and he could feel a slit, but when he pushed through it, he hit solid shell. 

Donny could hear the stifled sobs from Mikey and his heart broke. Mikey’s body couldn’t figure out what it wanted to do during its mutation and got stuck somewhere between Donny’s mutation and Leo’s.

“Oh, Mikey,” Donny felt himself start to cry. “I’ll figure this out, I promise. You can have sex. I can enter you through your tail. It’s not too deep.”

Mikey shook his head. “It hurts.”

“I told you, Mikey, it only hurts for a bit, but then it feels good,” Donny soothed.

Tears streamed down Mikey’s cheeks and he shook his head again. “It hurts when I get hard,” he explained. “It pushes up against my shell and I can’t reach it.”

Donny turned back to the loose patch of skin and started to stimulate Mikey. The tip emerged and Donny ran his fingers over it causing Mikey to churr. “I will figure this out,” Donny said stubbornly. 

As Mikey got harder his penis tried to turn up, but Donny forced it down. He continued to pump Mikey as best he could in the limited space under the plastron until the tip peeked out from the bottom. Mikey tried to sit up to look, but his plastron came down on his tip as he did, so he had to lie back down. 

Mikey reached his hand down to touch it, “What does it look like?”

“It looks like Raph’s,” Donny answered. He continued to stroke it. “You have good girth and length to it.”

“Too bad I can’t use it,” Mikey started to cry again.

“Maybe not with me,” Donny ventured, “but I’m willing to bet that Raph could get his tail up in there so you could enter.”

“Really?” Mikey’s voice had a twinge of hope.

“I’m sure he’d be more than happy to try,” Donny smiled.

“He’ll make fun of me,” Mikey whimpered. 

“Raph can be an ass sometimes, but he would never pick on you for this,” Donny reassured him. “But that can wait for another day.” Donny bent down and licked Mikey’s tip. 

“Donny,” Mikey gasped. “That feels good.”

Donny pulled it to the side a bit to expose more and took what he could into his mouth. Mikey didn’t last long at all, churring loudly as he finished. Donny swallowed it down before looking up into Mikey’s eyes, “You may not be able to reach it Mikey, but I had no problem.”

Mikey smiled, “I really should have come to you sooner.”


	5. Chapter 5

Donatello was lying on his carapace on Michelangelo’s bed. He tried to steady his breathing while Mikey nibbled his neck and collarbone, but he couldn’t help the erection that was forming. Mikey’s hand slipped down and encountered the engorged flesh. 

Mikey’s hand froze with the tips of his fingers still touching Donatello’s erection. He brought his head up and looked in Donny’s eyes. “I… couldn’t h…help it…,” Donny breathed.

Mikey turned his head to look down at the throbbing member. “Wow,” he gasped. 

Donny’s face flushed. “Don’t look at it,” he squirmed. 

Turning his head to look at Donny, Mikey smiled a little. “Why not?”

“It’s embarrassing if you just sit there and look at it,” Donny complained, trying to turn and cover himself up. 

A mischievous smile crept across Mikey’s face. Reaching up he pinned Donny’s shoulders to the bed. “I want to look.”

Donny felt himself get harder and his face get hotter as Mikey sat on his chest facing his erection. Mikey traced a finger base to tip along the back in one quick motion. A churr sounded from Donny and his hands shot up to hold Mikey’s thighs. “Please, Mikey, stop teasing.”

“It’s so nice,” Mikey said raising his butt and lifting his tail so that he was on all fours over Donny, his face hovering close to the now weeping member. Donny could not suppress the churrs that started to come with every breath. 

“Are you going to start prepping me, or what,” Mikey hummed over his shoulder. 

Fumbling with the bottle, nerves had Donny squeezing out way too much on his fingers. He inserted his fingers into Mikey’s tail. When Mikey bent down to give the tip a quick lick that did it. Donny lost control and finished. 

“Oh!” Mikey exclaimed pulling his head up.

“I’m sorry,” Donny cried out. 

Mikey sat up and looked over his shoulder down at Donny. There was cum all over his face. “I guess it’s best that we got that out of the way,” Mikey smiled licking his lips. 

“I’m sorry,” Donny blushed handing Mikey a tissue. “I’m acting like the virgin here.”

“I find it flattering,” Mikey cooed wiping his face. “Now,” he said lifting his but again, “prep me.”

Starting with one finger, Donny pushed up into Mikey’s tail and into the virgin opening causing Mikey to hiss. Mikey was very tight and it took some time before Donny was able to insert his other finger. 

Donny had been so occupied with prepping Mikey that his erection had wilted, though the tip was still exposed. So, Mikey took it among himself to bring it back by taking it into his mouth. This drove Donny to work harder at getting Mikey ready. 

“You ready?” Donny asked removing his fingers. 

“Yeah,” was Mikey’s weak response. 

“You sure?”

Mikey nodded. 

Sliding out from under Mikey and coaxing him forward, Donny positioned himself behind the trembling tail. A strange calm came over him as he coated himself with more lube before slipping his tip into Mikey’s tail. 

He waited for Mikey to relax and pushed in. Mikey buried his face in the sheets and griped them tightly while Donny drove himself deeper, stopping only when he was completely imbedded. Donny churred at the tightness and fought the urge to start pounding right away. 

“Y…you okay…, Mikey?” Donny managed to stammer out. 

“It hurts a little,” Mikey whimpered. 

Donny held out as long as he could, but the warm, wet, tightness drove him to move. He kept it slow, but that too was becoming difficult. “Mikey, are you okay?” Donny grunted.

“Yeah,” Mikey gasped in pleasure. So Donny increased his pace. “Donny,” Mikey whimpered after a while. 

“Yes, Mikey?”

“My penis.”

Donny stopped moving so that he could reach up under Mikey’s plastron and guide his penis down. He moved it to the side so that he could play with the tip while he continued to thrust. 

“Oh…god…, Donny!” Mikey gasped pushing back into Donny, so he increased the pace again, eliciting a deep churr from Mikey. 

Mikey clenched and his member hardened in the seconds before he finished. His cries of bliss were ended in high pitched churrs. A few more quick thrusts and Donny reached his own orgasm, empting himself deep inside Mikey. He pulled out just as Mikey crumpled to the bed. 

“That,” Mikey heaved, “was so good.” A huge smile spread across his face.

Donny curled up next to him equally out of breath. “Glad I could prove you wrong. You’re perfectly capable of having sex.”

“Me too,” Mikey hummed nuzzling Donny’s neck. 

Donny kept Mikey to himself for the next few weeks doing everything he could to bring the littlest turtle pleasure. But, it wasn’t long before he began missing Raph and Leo’s touch. 

“I think it’s time we added variety into our love life,” Donny suggested one evening after dinner. 

“Raph will laugh at me,” Mikey moaned.

Donny kissed Mikey’s head. “No he won’t. Besides, don’t you want know what it feels like to be in his tail?”

“Okay,” Mikey sighed. “If he laughs….”

“If he laughs…,” Donny interrupted, “then I’ll whack him in the tail with my bow.” He grabbed Mikey’s hand and led him upstairs. “Wait here,” Donny said outside of Leo’s door. Mikey nodded and moved to the hinged side of the door so there would be no chance of seeing inside. Donny knocked lightly before entering. 

“Donny!!” Leo shouted, “What are you doing?” Leo was on his bed with his legs over the side and Raph between them prepping him. 

“Relax, Leo,” Donny chuckled. “It’s not like I haven’t see you like this before.”

“What do you want?” Raph sounded annoyed. 

“I’ve come for you,” Donny answered then gestured to the door. “Mikey’s ready for you.”

Raph stood up. “Sorry, Leo. I’ve been waiting for this.”

Leo scoffed, “You guys are just going to leave me like this?”

“I’ll be back,” Donny winked ushering Raph out the door. 

Mikey was leaning against the wall and his hands nervously drummed against it. He looked up when they approached. 

Raph walked right up to him and kissed him. “Your room or mine?”

“Yours,” Mikey shyly answered. 

Donny walked with them to Raph’s room and sat behind Mikey on the bed. Kissing Mikey on the head he leaned in and whispered, “He won’t laugh.” Then he looked up at Raph, “Mikey is set up different than all of us,” he explained. “His penis is trapped behind his shell and is kind of hard to get to.”

A look of pity washed over Raph’s face, “That sucks.”

“Lean back,” Donny instructed to Mikey then turned back to Raph. “You’ll have to help him when it becomes erect. It wants to go up, so you’ll have to reach up there and guide it down. If you bring it to the side a bit you’ll expose more of it. I think you will be able to get at it with your tail.”

“Well, then. Let’s give it a try,” Raph said sitting down facing them on the bed. 

Donny grabbed Raph’s hand and slid it under Mikey’s plastron, “He has a loose patch of skin like me, and he’s thick, but not too long.”

He could see Raph’s hand moving under the plastron and Mikey’s eyes begin to dilate. Raph’s rubbing movements switched to stroking as he guided Mikey’s penis down and out. “That’s nice Mikey,” Raph smiled up at him.

“So I’m told,” Mikey smiled back. “It’s hard for me to see.”

“We need to get you a mirror,” Raph chuckled. 

Donny got up and walked around to sit next to Raph and started to put some lube in his tail. Then he wiped his hands and moved so he could go ahead and prep Mikey while Raph positioned himself. 

Mikey’s legs dangled over the side of the bed as he rested his head on a pillow at the other end. Raph approached Mikey from the side having one leg go up near Mikey’s head while the other crossed over Mikey’s legs. He pushed himself close, leaned his body back and worked his tail so that Mikey could enter. The tip of Raph’s tail slipped under Mikey’s plastron as he took Mikey in deeper. It was an awkward position, but the gasps of pleasure and churrs form Mikey had Raph smiling. 

Donny got back on the bed and looked down at Mikey, “Good?”

Mikey moaned as he nodded his head, “It feels like his tail is sucking my cock…. Oh…god.” Mikey threw his head back in a gasping churr. 

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Donny said standing up. 

Patting Raph on the shoulder as he passed, Donny left and headed back to Leo’s room. When he entered Leo was lying on his bed waiting. 

“I was beginning to think that you weren’t coming,” Leo said sitting up. “How do you want to do this?”

“You on top,” Donny answered. “I haven’t been… um… ‘entered’… in a few weeks and I’m kind of craving it.”

Leo scooted so that Donny had room to lie down on the bed. He then grabbed the bottle of lube and started to prep Donny’s entrance at the base of his tail. “Mikey never entered you?”

“He can’t,” Donny moaned when Leo’s finger entered. “I’ll tell you why later. Now I just want sex.”

“My pleasure,” Leo smiled. 

Donny rubbed the slit at the bottom of Leo’s plastron until it opened up and Leo’s member slipped out. He then pumped him until he had a solid enough erection to enter. Leo pulled his fingers out and moved in between Donny’s legs, sitting on his feet and elevating Donny’s backside up in his lap. Grabbing the sheets Donny relaxed so that Leo could enter. 

With one quick thrust, Leo pushed himself in completely. “It feels so good to be inside you,” Leo groaned and then began gentle thrusts. A burst of pleasure shot through Donatello each time Leonardo struck his prostate drawing out a soft churr with each thrust. 

Leaning back a bit Leo grabbed Donny’s growing erection and began to pump along with the thrusts, gradually increasing the speed. Donny felt himself swell almost to the point of pain before the orgasm that sent his seed all over his and Leo’s plastron. 

A few more quick hard thrusts against the clenching of Donatello’s body had Leo empting himself deep within him. Leo’s member pulsated still inside of Donny in the aftermath of the orgasm. Out of breath, Leo slumped forward with both hands on either side of Donny’s head and leaned in for a lazy kiss. They stayed like that until Leo’s wilting member simply slipped out and back up into its pocket under his shell. 

The next morning after practice Donatello was in his lab working on several projects at once when someone knocked on the door. 

“Come it,” Donny answered. 

Splinter opened the door and walked over to where Donatello was sitting. 

Donny stood up and bowed, “Is there something you need from me, Master?”

“Just to talk,” Splinter answered. “I just want to know if you are happy.”

“Yes,” Donny answered.

“Good,” Splinter smiled. “Has everything worked out between you and your brothers?”

Donny blushed, “Yes.”

“Good.”

“Thank you for not forbidding us…uh… each other’s… um… company,” Donny said looking at the floor.

Splinter stood silent for a moment while he selected his words. He placed a hand under Donny’s chin and persuaded him to look up until their eyes met. “All I want is for you boys to be happy. I’m glad you were able to find it in each other, I would never deny you that happiness.”

Donny sniffed as tears filled his eyes. “Thank you for accepting us like this,” he reached around to hug his father, “and, for not making us feel guilty or wrong.”

Splinter returned the embrace, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Donny cried tears of relief and joy. “You’re the best dad we could have ever hoped for.”

 

END


End file.
